Iron Nightmares
by Mathis Gray
Summary: The only thing darker the Gajeel's heart is his nightmares, maybe Levy can bring them a little light.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The night was crisp and cold. A light breeze lazy sweep leaves across Magnolia's park, a single figure stood by its center tree. From the mass of wood hug three shapes, members of the guild; Fairy Tail. Cut, battered and bruised only one was still conscious. Her two comrades swung limply at her flanks and tears rolled down her blackened face, the figure only chuckled; "gihihi.."

She slowly raised her blue topped head and stared into him with muddy eyes, something rare happened then. He froze. In mid cut, his finger a small dexterous blade, slicing shallow in her soft skin. His crimson orbs meeting hers, she spoke so softly he had to lean in to here.

"Please...stop…let them go…" with that she passed into unconsciousness.

The pieced figure scoffed and turned to leave, not entirely fulfilled with his work. Suddenly, his shoulder was grasped and he was spun about. He then saw the same face, now burning with fury. Finding himself unable to move or attack, he waited; waited for his death. The next moment he flew far above the ruined rubble of his old guild hall, then he sat in the hall of his new _home._ He saw his friends; Juvia, Lilly even the salamander. A small smile began to cross his face but stopped when it dawned on his what was happening; he faced the burning blue haired angel again.

"You do not deserve this! You hurt me! I will never forgive you! Die now, Gajeel! Gajeel! Gajeel!"

Gajeel woke in a cold sweet. Panting and angry. The shifting of the small warm mass told his that he had woken Lily.

"Gajeel? Are you...Gajeel. You're crying." Lily spoke sleepy.

"What?! No I'm not! Stupid cat, you got shit in yer eyes." quickly he rubbed away the small clots of water at his eyes.

Lily yawned and rested his head on Gajeel's lap, "You were having nightmares again, you kept saying; 'no, no Levy. I'm sorry!'. Stop telling me that and tell her yourself."

He scoffed at his feline friend and rolled over to face their rooms single window. He didn't sleep well that night.

* * *

Levy woke to the soft pitter patter of rain on her window. She raised herself and glared out at the rainy day, blowing rouge pieces of blue from her view. Sighing, she traces her finger over a healed scar on her stomach. Normally her wounds didn't hurt, but even after a few months (well seven years and a few months) they still became sore when it rained. Not all her scars, just the ones from that night.

She swung herself free of her covers and laid her feet on the cool wood of her dorm. Sighing again, she stood dreading the day to come. After the end of the Grand Magic Games life had been deathly boring. Not that boring is bad, because when it's not boring someones normally trying to kill someone. Levy took a brisk shower, brushed her hair and dressed. A pair of leather boots, light jeans and a hooded sweat shirt would suffice for the rainy weather. As the front door crept open, Levy could see the rain had lessened but not gone completely, so she added an umbrella to her outfit.

The streets were, for the most part, empty. Only a few past her by, not giving any mind to the small framed mage. The melancholy wore on her so she couldn't wait to kick open the doors of Fairy Tail and be meet by cries of joy and cheer. Kana would be drinking. Natsu and Gray would be fighting. Gajeel would be sulking. She silently wished Mira would ask her her to bring him a drink so she could steal a few words from him...

Levy's hopes fell as she entered the deserted hall. Only Mira stood at the bar, she smiled as Levy entered.

"Levy, how are you today?"

"Bored."

"Perhaps you should read a new book?"

"Don't wanna" Levy responded with a pout.

This shocked the bucksome bar maiden. She slowly raised a hand and swamped away the locks of blue, feeling for warmth; "are you feeling okay, hunny?"

"Yeah...I'm fine, just bored."

"Hmm, looking for someone?"

"No."

"Not a particular Dragon Sla.."

"NO!"

A booming voice rumbled from behind her; "oi Shrimp, no need to yell."

Levy's face burned as Mira giggled to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" _Why does she always look...look so...fuck."_ Gajeel had spent the whole walk from his apartment clearing his head of thoughts of her. And what's the first thing he saw when he pushed open the door? A perfect blue headed shrimp yelling her pretty little head off.

"Oi Shrimp, no need to yell." He paused and asked himself if that was to mean, normally he wouldn't care; but today she didn't look so good. And he didn't feel like getting yelled at seeing he got close to no sleep. Gajeel dug his hands deep into his pockets and walked over to the bar with a scowl on his face.

"Would you like anything to drink, Gajeel?" Mira smiled.

"Bourbon."

"Gajeel," Levy snapped.

"...please," he finished.

As she filled the small glass with amber liquid, pouring it to the lip, Mira questioned the two of them; "so, what do you two plan on doing on this rainy day?"

Still soaking from the rain, Gajeel downed his drink, "hell if I know."

Deepening coats of red enveloped Levy's face as Mira eyed her; "Would you help me with something?" The three sat in silence for a few moments until Gajeel rose an eyebrow.

"Oh, me?" Gajeel asked queerly.

"Yes you, dummy. I'm not going to make Mira help me heft books all the way across town!"

"Oi shrimp, what I say about that yellin'?" He retorted. By the time Mira interrupted the argument with her giggling they were at each other's throats. Gajeel grumbled a thanks, something about adding it to his tab and stormed out. Levy thanked her intensely and shuffled after the much faster dragon.

As she exited the hall Levy could see she didn't need her umbrella any longer, the skin had opened up slightly. Enough for them to get to the library safely. Making there way into the large brick building Levy waved to the librarian and made a beeline to her next conquest; "this one." She ordered to the towering mound of iron, he growled in response but obeyed. With the book checked out, they headed home.

" _Shit."_ They thought simultaneously, it had started to pour again. Harder than before and the clouds that loomed over head threatened thunder.

"Hope Lily will be okay, those look like thunder clouds," Levy worried.

"He's _my_ cat. Little shit will be fine," The scowling giant confirmed.

After a moment she asked if he was ready, a nod was his only response.

They quickly ran through the streets, Levy with her cover held high and Gajeel turning his face to the attack. During their run Levy stole a glance, to her surprise; Gajeel had removed his coat to protect the book, sacrificing himself to the elements.

Panting, they arrived at the girl's dorm. Thankful, Erza was out on a job so Levy invited him in so he could dry off and wait for the rain to subside. What Gajeel saw didn't surprise him: wall to wall books, little sleeping space and half eaten junk food.

"How the hell aren't you a fat ass? Think you'd be as big a Dory with all this junk."

"Washrooms over there, ass."

"Gihihi…"

Shaking her blue hair free, she undressed and slipped into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that was far too large. The meat-head was taking awhile so she grabbed her book and begin to read. She must of been reading for a few minutes because a sharp yell jolted her from the book; "Oi, I've been callin' you for five fuckin' minutes!"

As levy raised her view her eyes fell upon a half dressed Gajeel, wet black mane free of the grasp of his bandanna. The only article of clothing he wore was her bright pink bath towel, Levy face flushed and she burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

"The hell you laughin' at, short-stack? This was the only damned thing in there! Well besides them frilly undies…"

The giggling ceased instantly.

Gajeel would have been afraid if her face wasn't as pink as the towel around his waste. He thought about letting it sag a bit at the hip, see if he could make her blush even more, but he decided against it.

"Where are your clothes?!" she almost screamed, she had seen him without his shirt before. But something about him in _her_ towel, in _her_ house drove her crazy.

"There too wet to wear, so I took this."

With that she was at her feet and stomping her way to the bathroom. Levy swung the door open, coming upon a heap of wet clothing she swiftly wrote " _dry_ " in the air and cast the spell on it. The mound sizzled with heat for a moment and she walked out with a " _hmp_ ". Setting herself again, she grabbed up the old tome and began reading it once more. Heavy footsteps fell down the hallway and Gajeel rounded the corner, facing the pile of blue buried into the large arm chair. Without a word he pasted over to the long leather sofa and laid down, placing his view on her.

"What's the book about?"

"You're awfully curious," Levy quip.

"Sorry for wonderin'," Gajeel growled.

She paused for a moment, red faced again.

"The hell you so red for?" Gajeel chuckled.

"...It's about...dragons…" Levy answered slowly. Surprising, Gajeel sat up slighter and rose a brow.

"What about 'um?"

"When and how they lived, how they may have gotten their powers, a little here and there about Dragon Slayers."

They sat in silence for a long moment; "would you like me to read it out loud, Gajeel?"

"WHAT! No! Do I look like a kid who needs a bedtime story to you?!" he barked angrily.

"No no no, just wondering." Gajeel slumped back in his seat. Levy then flipped back to the first page and cleared her throat. As she began to read the tired Slayer made no attempt to stop her. After about twenty minutes Gajeel was fast asleep. Levy let him sleep, he looked exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gajeel couldn't feel his body. Numbness filled his being. Everything was completely silent for a long time, he just floated there. Then from the back of his mind, gaining in volume, he heard his name; " _Gajeel. Gajeel. Gajeel."_ Then as it became a yell, a snap pain pierced his hands. The voiced let out a laugh; " _Black Steel Gajeel?! Lies, you are weak!"_ It cackled.

Levy sprung from her chair, Gajeel had been sweating for a while but now he was twitching violently.

"Gajeel!" She yelled as she shook him, "Gajeel wake up!"

Suddenly, a thick hand wrapped around Levy throat. By the time Gajeel realized what he was doing her face was purple. He realized what he was doing and shoved himself back, horrified.

"I'm..sor..sorry, Levy I'm sorry." He stood and knocked a stack of books off the coffee table as he moved himself around it.

She breathed heavy and held her chest,"I'm okay, Gajeel, but you were talking in your sleep. You were saying my name over and over again," she said quietly, "you were crying and saying sorry."

Gajeel bowed his head; "you know me Levy, we've fought together for so long now," he stopped. Levy had never seen his shake some much, he was still sobbing and his fist were clenched in rage.

"I don't know you Gajeel, I see what you want me to see. Let me see _you_?"

He stood there for a long moment, still shaking with rage; "Every time I go into a fight, I go in ready, no _hoping_ to die."

"Gajeel…"

"It's turn. You may have forgive me, the guild expects me, sure… but how do I live with what I did?"

Levy sighed, rose to her feet and marched over to the trembling mass of iron. She clamped her arms around his broad waist and buried her face into his chest. Gajeel felt the wetness of her tears stain his shirt, he hesitantly put his arms around her. She lifted her water filled eyes to meet his.

"You find something you can hold close. Something that makes you happy...someone…" Levy begin.

Gajeel shouldn't have done what he did next. He knew he would regret it. But in that split moment, he thought it was right.

He placed his hands on her wet face, lifted it and planted a slow, but firm, kiss on her quivering lips. Slowly, they leaned away from each other. Hands still grasping.

"Sorry," Gajeel whispered.

"Shut up," Levy snapped, "don't kiss me and then say sorry! How dare you play with-"

She interrupted her with a smirk; "fine, Shrimp." Gajeel lend into the second kiss, resting a hand on the crest of her butt. Small hands intertwined themselves in his mane and pulled him down with her as she fell back on to the sofa. As a hand ran up a soft thigh, the pair of legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in. The kiss they were sharing was, in one word, intense. Bits and nibbles. Licks and tugging.

Minutes later, it broke leaving them both breathless. Gajeel rested his head on her collarbone, kiss slowly.

"That your first kiss, Shorty?"

"No! Well...Jet kissed me once...I didn't like it... I kicked him."

"Hard?"

"Hard."

"Gihihi...that's my girl."

" _You're_ girl?" Levy questioned.

"Well I mean if ya wanna'..." Gajeel stumbled.

Levy placed her hands on his chin and pushed him to her level; "Yes Gajeel Redfox. I'll be your girl, but on one condition."

"Hm?"

"Forgive yourself."

She was answer by ever sinking kisses.

* * *

The first thing Gajeel realized when he woke was that, in his sleep, he didn't suffer from any nightmares. The next thing was that there was a tiny shirtless shrimp lying atop him. Hickies and bit marks covered Levy's breasts and belly, from the soreness coming from his back he could tell she got him back. Also, thankfully the acing from his nether regain informed him he hadn't gone to far. Shifting himself under her didn't wake her, however; a hand laced with his hair stopped his from going anywhere. So, stuck, Gajeel placed his hand on her head and begin to scratch behind her ear, finding delight in the quite purrs she made.

It was then it came to him. He was happy, right now. Cuddling with this perfect bookworm, he was happy.

 **-S**

 **Short one, sorry.**

 **-M**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The pleasant aroma jolted Levy from her slumber. She rose herself from the sunken couch , rubbing her eyes. Gazing sleepily into her kitchen she witnessed the best thing she had ever seen; Gajeel, hair pulled into a ponytail, wearing her pink apron and cooking. Her gasp turned his view, glaring; "I was hopin' to get it down before ya woke up."

Levy stood and stretching her sore bones; "what time is it?"

"I don't know, 'bout noon. Slept for an hour or two."

"Damn it… well what are you making?"

"Noodles," Gajeel said bluntly.

Levy rose to her feet, somehow during their slumber Gajeel's shirt had ended up on the floor. She quickly donned it. She made her way across her cluttered living room to the tiny kitchen.

"How did you sleep?" he asked from over his shoulder.

"Soundly, you?" Levy responded. It was a long moment before Gajeel answered. He just slowly stirred the the noodles with a steady hand.

"Good," he answered simple. Levy strained her arms around the his wide torso, clasping herself when he hands meet. She snuggled her face into his back and what happened next made Gajeel's brows arc. The midget of a girl made a noise so grotesque he jumped. She bellowed into his core and squeezed as tight as she could, then when she was done; her grip loosened and her little feet carried her back to the couch. Cross legged, she waited. The cook shot her a look of pure; "what the fuck". She just giggled and said; "I'm ready for my meal now, metal head."

 **A/N: All right listen, so sorry if the last chapter seemed a little rushed, and this one even more so being only 300ish words. But I liked where I had it and don't wanna ruin it by going on. So I hope you enjoyed and leave a review on what you want me to write next. Thanks.**


End file.
